Snowflakes
by eiviilia
Summary: Winter has finally arrived and delicate snowflakes are falling wildly. School is canceled but Aya can't enjoy it, she's got a cold. On top of that, she's got two handsome men fighting over her. How can things possibly get worse? Aya will soon find out!
1. Chapter one

Disclaimer: I do no own any of the charries from this anime (Ayashi No Ceres). So I don't care to take credit for them, only for the plot of my story.

Key: ' '=Thoughts  
" "=speaking  
would like to note: I have NO idea where I'm going to go with this... All I know is I have three chapters done... If you like this one, I'll post the second one, and so on. If we get to the third one, and I keep getting feedback... then I'll continue my story... so... in other words... PLEASE read and review.... (I'll love you forever--'specialy if it's a gooood review.... but... no pressure :0) )  
would also like to note: This is my first fan fic (Serious anyway) please take that into note... (thanke!!!)

--------------

Aya's eyes stared out of the sliding glass balcony doors of the Aogiri family estate. The sun's vivid shine caused her eyes to squint in its brightness. 'It can't be morning already!' She thought as she tied her blond hair back with a sky blue hair tie. She shrugged off her thoughts of the time and moved on to thoughts about the temperature. 'Why is it so hot?' she felt tired and weak as well. She sniffled her stuffy nose and then gave a sigh. 'I guess I'm catching a cold.' She sniffled again, but with this sniff of the air, she caught the smell of something. 'Yuhi's cooking again!' She thought happily as she turned to head toward the kitchen. She hadn't realized just how weak she felt till then. "Yuhi..." She whispered as she leaned against the wall for support.  
  
Standing facing the wall directly across from the sliding door, she felt a cold wind hit her back and her bare legs, for all she had on was a baby T- shirt and a pair of soccer shorts. "Yuhi?" she asked as the door still let the cold, snow-filled wind into the hall where she stood. "Yuhi?!" she questioned again as the door remained open. "Who's there?" she asked finally in her weakened state. Still there was no answer to the girl's weak cries.  
  
Aya was about to let out a cry when somebody that snatched her around the waist and held her to his body, soon after covering her mouth. You can't blame her, she still tried. "No! ... Help! ... YUHI!" she screamed, though between her covered mouth and her weakened state, her scream sounded like a mere whisper. Her fighting back did not do much of anything for her either. If anything, all it did was make her so weak she couldn't move a single muscle. 'I can't be this sick... Not this weak.' Soon after that though, she knew why she couldn't fight back. She felt the fabric being released from her mouth. She also noticed, right as the white handkerchief had a name embroidered on it. After squinting against the brightness of the white, for all the colors in the room--even the darkest--seemed to be a blinding shade now, she realized the name was but not other then her cousins. Kagami Mikage. She fell unconscious.


	2. Chapter two

Disclaimer: I do no own any of the charries from this anime (Ayashi No Ceres). So I don't care to take credit for them, only for the plot of my story.  
  
Key: ' '=Thoughts  
  
" "=speaking  
  
I would like to note: Same as last time: "I have NO idea where I'm going to go with this... All I know is I have three chapters done... If you like this one, I'll post the second one, and so one. If we get to the third one, and I keep getting feedback... then I'll continue my story... so... in other words... PLEASE-- R & R.... just... change of chapters and such... Enjoy... (please?)

After working for so long in the kitchen, the dinner Yuhi was making for Aya was finally finished. The sun had set minutes ago, so Yuhi walked to the hallway to put the lights on. He looked out the glass sliding balcony door. There must be a foot of snow out there now.' Yuhi stepped in some water in the hall with his bare feet. "Water?" he questioned as he went to get the mop. "The snow must be coming in through the window." he made an educated guess as he placed rags in front of the window. "I don't think it ever snowed here before. Maybe I should wake Aya. She'd probably love it." He walked to the white sliding doors of her room and knocked gently. After repeating this step three times he slid the door open. "Aya?" he asked as he searched the dark room for the light switch. "Aya?" he said again as he found the switch and turned the lights on.  
  
Yuhi looked around the house worriedly. "Aya?" He continued to shout. Along with "Aya, where are you?!" He circled the rather large house five times before he stopped to take a breath in the long hall that contained the sliding glass doors. "You can't be that stupid... Can you?!" He ran to his room to put on his clothes, as many layers as he could, and he opened the doors stepping out into the snow. Turning to shut the door, the brown haired boy realized the cause of the water before. "You are that stupid..." 'Please Aya,' he silently prayed. 'Please be okay!' Being already to the back fence without any sign of Aya, he pulled out his cell phone and called Oba Q. Within two minutes of their hanging up, the Aogiri family's trusty assistant was there.  
  
Speeding, faster then she usual was, Oba Q had Yuhi flying all around in his seat. Normally he would be begging her to slow down, but this time was different. "Aya could be in danger!" He repeated yet again to Oba Q, whom responded merely by speeding up. "I wish we'd at least find something!" he screamed, and as if his request was answered, a tall, dark figure pulled out from an even darker alleyway. "Stop the car!" And after pulling himself from the window, he got out and pinned the man to the wall. "Toya! You Bastard! What have you done to her?!" 


	3. Chapter three

Disclaimer: I do no own any of the charries from this anime (Ayashi No Ceres). So I don't care to take credit for them, only for the plot of my story.  
  
Key: ' '=Thoughts  
  
" "=speaking  
  
I would like to note: I have NO idea where I'm going to go with this... and this is the last of the three chapters I have done o.O Again... If I get some feed back I'll continue my story... so... in other words... PLEASE read and review.... (thanke!)  
  
He pushed Yuhi off of him and watched as he fell into the now two feet of snow. "You baka! (Baka = Idiot) What have I done to her? What's this nonsense you keep barking about?" Toya fixed his black coat, dusting off the snow that fell onto him while he was pinned to the wall. Running his hands threw his red hair, he cleaned the snow from that too, he now looked to Yuhi who was now getting up. He was soaked completely from head to toe, Toya noticed along with his facial expression changing from rage to worry. 'What's wrong with this Baka?'  
  
"What the fuck is your problem?!" "Aya!" was Yuhi's response. "What's wrong with her?" Toya's feelings changed from curiosity about Yuhi to fear for Aya. "What happened?!" He threatened, his fist clenching to his shirt the other fist ready to ram into his face. "She's missing!" After crying that out Toya let go of him. "Missing? Leave it to a fucking bastard to take his eyes off her." "It's no my duty to baby-sit her," Yuhi defended. "She was in bed! I was making her food so she'll feel better." "What?!" Toya could hardly believe his ears. "She's sick and out in weather like this?! You baka! How is she going to last in weather like this?"   
  
Both, wanting to make sure Aya was safe, left the side of the street and headed towards Toya's car. They were going to team up to find her... They had no choice. They hopped into the black car and started off in search of the love of both of their lives. Oba Q still drove around in search of the girl.

--

Note from me =0) : I know these chapters have been short. And i'm sorry about that. I try to make the future chapters longer =0) I can write too much when i truely want to. WEll, again, please R&R. =0) And i hope you enjoyed what I have so far


End file.
